sanguinerosefandomcom-20200213-history
High Elf
High Elves, known as pure elves or ancient elves, are an immortal race that is said to have been the first to inhabit Haven at the beginning of time. Characterized by straight golden-blonde hair and pointed ears larger than that of Wood Elves, the High Elves are lovers of everything beautiful. Their adoration of nature is surpassed only by that of the Wood Elves, and in the creation of song, music, and poetry they have no peer. The largest and virtually only permanent settlement of the High Elves is in Aethering Forest, where the largest portion of their vast strength is housed. Appearance and Traits High Elves are often tall and slender, with fair skin and straight golden or platinum hair. They have the trademark pointed elven ears, which are longer than those of Wood Elves, yet shorter than that of Night Elves. Also, High Elf ears run flat against their head, as if pulled back by a pin. This is in contrast to Night Elves, whose ears move outwards and Wood Elves, whose ears extension match those of Humans. High Elves, along with Wood Elves and Night Elves, are immortal. They do indeed age, and they can be killed by blade or poison, but they do not suffer time's withering effects as they grow old. With age, High Elves often only grow wiser and more powerful. History and Lore The High Elves are said to have been created before any other race, including the Wood Elves and the Night Elves. Their patron goddess, Loriendil; the goddess of light, created the High Elves in likeness to all that is pure and beautiful in the world of Haven. Before the other peoples of Haven had awoken, the High Elves roamed freely among the vast forests of the world, composing languageless music and learning the ways of the world. But by the time that the Night Elves had awoken and began to acclimate to the vastness of Haven, the High Elves has already created thier first cities in places around the world that they found to be beautiful. Chief among these new cities was Aethering, in the golden forest which shared the same name. They also erected the magnificent Temple of Light within Sarnia Forest. The first Lord of Aethering, Aneirin, became the first of the "wise", or the Lathirim in the High Elf speech. As the other races of Haven began to awaken and populate the wide expance of that realm, the High Elves grew in power and knowlege and became the dominant and most civilized species on the planet. Their mastery of magic in particular was astounding, and as the years passed, the High Elves perfected the practice of the arcane arts. The most powerful and knowlegable mages in High Elven society were the Lords and Queens of the major cities, and the most powerful High Elf was the Lord of Aethering. These nobles were all members of the Lathirim, whose purpose was to quench the High Elven thirst for knowlege. In approximatly 890 First Age, the apprentice of Aneirin, Lord of Aethering, was a particularly adept elf by the name of Limryn; known around Haven as the most powerful mage of his generation, who specialized in Summoning and Archaic Magic. He was a particularly fair specimin of his people, of noble birth and great intelligence. He was learned in the lore of every race that populated Haven (expect the Humans, who had not arrived yet), and was particularly interested in the activity, power, history, and inclination of the goddesses. The Magister-Lords of the High Elves by this time had gained the ability to control magic to whatever means they saw fit. They wrought many beautiful things in this period of time, and it was thusly called the Era of Enlightenment, and therefore the First Age later became known as the Age of Enlightenment. It is said that Aethering Forest remains to this day a place of continous peace and serenity because of the lasting effect the High Elves had on the very earth itself in this time. Limryn however was not appeased by the ability of his people. Category:Races